


he wants what's only yours /artwork/

by Katisfania



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Love Triangles, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29100444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katisfania/pseuds/Katisfania
Summary: "Tina and Theseus are married and everythings goes well until Tina meets Newt, of course"
Relationships: Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander, Tina Goldstein/Theseus Scamander
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	he wants what's only yours /artwork/

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fanart that i did with a little quote of the one shot that i'm working on. It's actually in spanish but i might translated if i see that you like this idea (i will actually need a beta reader for that, i think...) :D

"Sometimes I send him letters, I even invited him to our wedding" Theseus looked at Tina with a special glint in his eyes, took her hand and brought it to his lips in a gallant gesture "I can't wait to introduce him my special lady"

Tina smiled.


End file.
